


One night at the Woolpack

by stupefied



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupefied/pseuds/stupefied
Summary: Aaron's on the pull.





	One night at the Woolpack

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the near future. Maybe.

It’s a busy night at the Woolpack. Aaron sits sprawled in his seat, arms spread, elbows on the back rest, surveying the crowd. It’s been a long day at the scrap yard, and he’s feeling good with the shots he just downed with Adam. He feels the pleasant warmth of the alcohol spread through his body. He's feeling it tonight, and wonders if he's inclined to go to town, late as it is.

He bites his lower lip as he looks at his best friend, sitting across from him, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

“You’re looking chipper, mate,” Adam says as he drops his hand.

“I want another one,” Aaron says, nodding at the empty shot glasses.

“Still have half your pint,” Adam says, indicating the tall glass in front of him. 

Aaron picks it up. Finishes it in one go.

“Not anymore,” Aaron says with a smile, licking his lips. “Go be a good mate, mate.”

“Jeez, you’re being a brat,” Adam says. “Don’t know why I put up with you.” But he downs his own drink and gets up just the same.

Aaron leers at him as he goes to the bar. He watches as Adam squeezes between two of the Barton brothers. One of them – Finn – glances back at him. Aaron gives him a slight nod, and gets one in return. He gets a brief flashback – years ago, it was – Finn being over-eager. Hands all over him, mostly uncoordinated. Aaron wonders if it’s worth another try. Finn's not looking bad tonight, not from this angle especially. Elbows on the bar, arse pushed out just so, and Aaron curls up his eyebrows appreciatively. He looks up just in time to see Finn looking at him and Aaron grins. Finn quickly looks away as if he was the one caught staring. 

“Checking out Finn,” Adam observes as he plunks down a pint in front of him, hard, surprisingly not spilling. Aaron thinks he hears some approval in his voice.

“Just remembering some stuff,” Aaron says, looking at Adam straight in the eyes as he takes his seat.

For some reason Adam flushes, and takes a long swallow from his drink.

“You seem to be in a mood tonight,” Adam says.

“You can say that,” Aaron says, as he raises his glass. “Cheers,” he says, and waits for Adam to touch their glasses together before taking a sip.

Aaron finishes his pint before he allows himself to look at the far table. Where the blonde bloke in a suit sits stiffly, drinking his lager steadily. Robert isn’t looking at him, but Aaron isn’t fooled. Robert is staring with his entire body.

Adam follows his line of sight, then turns back with a face.

“Don’t,” Aaron warns. “It’s alright.”

Adam gives him a wry smile. “If you say so,” he answers.

“Yeah, I say so,” Aaron says, as he gets up. “Want another one?” He doesn’t wait for a response before heading for the bar. He could feel Robert’s eyes follow him.

“Another round?” Charity asks, and Aaron nods. 

“Give me a couple of shots first,” Aaron says. 

Robert’s eyes widen in surprise as he walks over, and maybe the entire Woolpack falls silent for a second as everyone watches.

Aaron places a shot in front of Robert, holds the other up and waits patiently for Robert to clue in.

“Cheers,” Aaron says, when Robert finally picks up his glass. Aaron tilts his back, deliberately sloppy, letting some of the spill travel down his neck. He wipes his thumb slowly across his chin and smiles at Robert's flushed face before heading back to the bar to pick up his and Adam’s drinks.

Robert comes over a while later when Adam takes a break at the loo. 

“What was that all about,” Robert asks, leaning into Aaron’s space. His stance seems aggressive, but they both know it's a front.

“Just feeling good about tonight,” Aaron says, smiling.

“Yeah?” Robert says, voice and eyes all gone soft.

Aaron tilts his head towards the seat Adam just vacated, and Robert sits.

“Thanks for the drink,” Robert starts saying, voice earnest and leaning forward, but Aaron interrupts him.

“I have something to ask,” Aaron says. “Best answer quick before Adam gets back.”

Robert nods. Aaron doesn’t like the way too hopeful look on his face, but he doesn’t waste time voicing it.

“When was the last time for you?” Aaron asks, in a low voice. “For me, it was with you,” he continues, over Robert’s sputtering.

“Uh … same,” Robert says after a couple of moments, seemingly confused. But Aaron has no doubts that Robert knows exactly what he's asking. 

“I want to,” Aaron says anyway, to make sure it's clear, “tonight.”

Robert just stares with his mouth half open.

“You staying at the B&B, right?” Aaron asks, but whatever Robert's going to say is interrupted by Adam’s return.

“You’re in my seat, mate,” Adam says to Robert, a bit unkindly.

“Yes or no, Robert,” Aaron says, as Robert stands up.

Robert stares at him for a while longer, then walks away without a word.

“What was that all about?” Adam asks.

“Nothing. One more for the road?” Aaron says, as he gets up, looking at Robert. He leans on the bar just as Robert walks out the door, phone in one hand. 

“Two more pints please, Charity,” he says very nicely with a smile. 

It turns into a full grin when Aaron feels the incoming text vibrate in his pocket.

***


End file.
